In an integrated circuit, there are many individual devices such as one or more of a memory, an analog-to-digital converter, a processor, and other similar devices. The individual devices may be unable to be tested during or after manufacture. At small process nodes (e.g., 22 nm), the individual devices sometimes are not tested via wafer probes because, in some applications, such probes usable at these small process nodes are too fragile. As such, in some applications, wafer level testing of the individual devices is less favorable and on-chip testing is preferred. To perform on-chip testing, the individual devices of the integrated circuit may include a multiplexer and a latch to select a data source to perform different operations.